So-called “plug and perf” operations are well known in the downhole drilling and completions industry. Generally in this type of operation, a first zone toward a downhole end of a borehole is perforated, fractured, and then isolated from the adjacent up-hole zone with a plug assembly, e.g., a composite bridge plug or the like. In turn, each zone located sequentially in the up-hole direction is perforated, fractured, and then isolated with a plug assembly. Before production begins, the plug assemblies must be removed. This is achieved by either milling out or retrieving the plug assemblies, both of which operations, while suitable for their intended purposes, require potentially time consuming and costly intervention. In view hereof, the industry well receives advances and alternatives in plugging technology, particularly to technologies that reduce the need for intervention.